


Sincerely Yours

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Kougino - Freeform, M/M, Other, non-sibyl, platonic ginaka, post-sibyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sybil AU. Sybil has been dismantled and Japan is a free country once again. Society is rebuilding itself, so Kougami and Ginoza go to explore the world beyond Japan. Turns out Gino loves sending postcards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

"Where should we go first?" Kougami asked Ginoza over lunch. It had been a long week. As the ones who ended Sibyl, Kougami, Ginoza, and Tsunemori were hailed as heroes and the people want them to be the Japan's first Sibyl-free leaders. This week has been about convincing the people that in the democracy that Japan needed, three detectives are not equipped to run a whole country. 

All told, it was going fairly well. Saiga Jouji was up as a popular choice for president, something Ginoza felt certain about. Someone that talented at reading people, with as much honesty as he had would be an honest political later for a time of such rebuilding.

"I don't know. America? Thailand? France? There's so many places, Kougami. I don't even know how to make a decision." 

Kougami swallowed a large bite of food. "Yeah, now that I know more about the world beyond Japan, I'm just itching to get to as many places as I can." 

"I wish Tsunemori would come with us," Ginoza said. 

"I know," agreed Kougami. "But she's determined to get everything all the way straightened out before she takes off. It's unfair, but as the main point of contact with Sibyl, it makes sense that she would know the most about how society can move forward without it." 

"Right," said Gino. "Although apparently Shimotsuki knew, too." 

Kougami snorted. "Maybe if she gets the stick out of her ass she can be useful to Tsunemori." 

Ginoza smiled. "She's grown up a lot, and you can't blame her trepidation with enforcers. We all remember the case at her school. I'm sure it was really traumatizing." 

Kougami reached over to poke Ginoza. "You're much more forgiving than you used to be. But you're right. And I know someone else who recovered from having what seemed like a permanent stick-up-the-ass condition." 

Ginoza rolled his eyes and batted Kougami's hand away playfully. "For the last time, I'm sorry, okay?"

Kougami laughed and took Ginoza's hand. "I'm just teasing, Gino." 

Their fingers interlaced unconsciously, and they ate the rest of their lunch in comfortable silence, Ginoza skimming the news, Kougami reading an e-book. 

++

A few weeks later, Tsunemori dropped Kougami and Ginoza off at the port. They each had a backpack with a small assortment of clothes, money in their pockets, and passports in their hands. 

"Have fun, you two," she says with a smile. 

"I'm sorry to leave you here," said Ginoza apologetically. 

"Oi, Gino," Kougami said roughly. "She told you to stop apologizing." 

Tsunemori nodded in assent. "You've both had too many years of hiding and imprisonment. Go out there and be free for a while. Then you can come back and help me. I have Hinakawa-kun and Sugo-san to look after me for a while. 

Ginoza hugged her tightly, and the two former enforcers boarded their ferry and started off on their journey to foreign lands. 

During a stop in Washington D.C. in America, Kougami and Ginoza walked into their first non-Japanese souvenir shop. Ginoza was annoyed with Kougami for dragging him into it. 

"Kougami, we don't have any room in our bags for spare junk." 

"Don't you just want to look around, Gino? Live a little!" 

"Fine." 

Kougami went off to explore some snowglobes, and Ginoza found himself next a rack full of photographs. He picked one off the rack. It showed an American monument, and on the back was a place that looked like it was for writing, as well as a spot for a postage stamp. 

He went up to the woman at the counter and asked, "Excuse me, what is this?" 

She looked at him like he had two heads. "That's a postcard." Ginoza looked at her in confusion. "Uh, it's a picture that is used as a letter." She shrugged, figuring that was the best explanation she could give him. 

Ginoza walked back to the rack, suddenly entranced by this idea of letter-pictures. He looked at the price. Even with the exchange rate, they were astonishingly affordable. He decided he would buy one for Tsunemori. 

As he thought about what he would write on it, an image of his father came to his mind, unbidden. A wave of sadness washed over Ginoza, and he imagined the smile that would have been brought to his father's face if he received a letter made out of a picture from his son. 

He decided he would buy one to leave next time he visited Masaoka's grave. 

This thought process led him to Risa Aoyanagi. He picked one for her, too. 

Then he thought, why not Sugo? Hinakawa? Even Shimotsuki might think about wiping the scowl off her face if she got a letter-picture. 

He bought the lot of them, and Kougami came up to him, empty-handed. When he saw the assortment of pictures in Ginoza's hand, he laughed. 

"I thought we didn't have room to spare?" 

"They're just pieces of paper," Ginoza snapped. "I'll stick them in your books or something." 

Kougami shrugged, but smiled brightly. "Whatever, Gino." 

Ginoza woke early the next morning to write different things on each postcard, which he insisted on calling letter-pictures. The space for writing was small, so none were particularly long-winded. This suited Ginoza just fine. He was a man of brevity anyway. 

To Tsunemori he wrote: 

_The world beyond Japan is full of colors and sounds and sights. I miss Dime, but Kougami needs someone to keep him out of trouble, right? We'll be home soon enough. -yours always, Ginoza_

His father's was hard for him to write, but he felt a gladness settle over him after he finished it: 

_Dad, I followed your path to the very end of Sybil. I don't regret anything. I know that you're proud of me. Tell mom hello, and that I am happy now. Thank you. -love, Nobuchika_

Risa's read: 

_I put some whiskey in my tea last night, in your honor. -your friend, Ginoza-kun_

To Shimotsuki he simply said: 

_I hope you feel free, now. -regards, Enforcer Ginoza_

Sugo's only said: 

_Here's to looking forward. -Ginoza_

He wrote one to Kagari, too: 

_Somewhere, you're eating candy and playing video games and approving of the man I am now. That makes me glad. Thanks for always being kind to me, even back then. You were brave. -Gino_

Worn out from writing out too many heartfelt things, to Hinakawa, Karanamori, and Yayoi, he just signed his name. 

His remaining postcard he wrote to Kougami, despite the fact that he lay (snoring) in bed next to Ginoza. 

_Kougami, you know I'm sorry, unendingly sorry. I know you don't hold any of it against me, which I don't deserve. Thank you for coming back. Thank you for taking me with you. This is only the beginning. I forgive you too, you know that. You know what else? Actually, it doesn't matter. You know already. I don't need to write it down. Wake up soon. -love, Gino_

He placed the postcard under Kougami's hand carefully, and opened the door of their room to go search for an American post office. He addressed Masaoka, Kagari, and Risa's to the PSB, care of Tsunemori. She would take them to the cemetery for him. She would understand. 

Their next stop was Mexico, one of the countries he was most curious about. After that, their plans were open.

After depositing the letter-pictures safely in a post-office box, Ginoza found a coffee shop, picked up two black coffees, and walked back to the cheap motel he and Kougami were staying in. 

He walked in to find Kougami awake, turning the postcard over in his hand. 

"Kougami," Ginoza said softly. "I brought coffee." 

"You are a saint, but could you set it on the nightstand?" 

As soon as Ginoza put the coffee down, Kougami jumped up, seized him around the waist, and ignoring his strangled cry of confusion, pulled him down onto the soft bed and kissed him deeply. 

"Gino, I love you." 

Ginoza laughed. "I love you too, Kougami. I'm glad you liked your letter." 

Kougami nodded enthusiastically. "Who knew you were so romantic?" Ginoza blushed faintly. 

"Yeah, who knew, Kougami. Let's have some coffee and get on with our adventure." 

They went on, exploring the world, Ginoza picking up new postcards in every country, writing one to everyone, always leaving one in Kougami's hand each morning he sent out a bundle. Ginoza loved the way they were living.

There was love. 

There was freedom. 

There was life.


End file.
